


Turbulent

by MythicallySnappy



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Angst, Infidelity, Language, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 13:57:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7271041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythicallySnappy/pseuds/MythicallySnappy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s uncomfortably hot in the office and tensions rise higher than the temperature.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turbulent

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by the ‘Turbulence’ prompt in the @rhinksummerficathon on tumblr and was written in under 24-Hours. It’s just a sweaty, angsty little drabble, I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> And thank-you so much to my incredibly talented beta reader [amandajean](http://archiveofourown.org/users/amanderjean/pseuds/amanderjean)! I love you lots. Thanks for all your help, all the time.

     “Shut up, dude. Just leave me alone to _think_ for a freaking minute.” Link paced their office, his face flushed, fingers running through his disheveled hair. It was the hottest day of the year so far; temperatures blistering and soaring over one hundred degrees, and everyone, _everyone_ seemed to be on the last thread of their fraying ropes. The air conditioner was working overtime, whirring loudly in the adjacent room. Rhett didn’t budge, his tall, broad frame stayed planted steadfast in the middle of the other man’s path.  
     “You’ve been all alone and _thinking_ for hours, Link. I— I’m sorry.” He folded his arms across his chest; one palm splayed over his left pectoral. “You need to talk to me.”  
     “You’re _sorry_?! Sorry isn’t good enough for this one, Rhett.” Link stopped dead in his tracks, his fingers brushing a stray sweat-matted strand away from his sticky forehead. “We really fucked up this time.”

     Rhett hung his face to the linoleum and counted the freckles on the floor. Regret and doubt churned within him like a bloody civil war; Link’s missiles whistled through him and rebel turbines roared. And despite the heat, he shivered, as his reservations ricocheted around his repentant core. “I’d do it again,” he whispered at the ground. Link’s furrowed brows flew up towards his hairline.  
     “What?” he said, incredulous. Rhett inhaled deeply, pushing to quell the unsteady pitch and yaw of his stomach. He raised his chin and took a step towards the other man.  
     “I’d do it again,” he repeated, this time with a determined air of forced confidence. “And you would too.” He could see the propellers spinning in Link’s head, his expression faltering between retaliation and surrender. Rhett let a feather-light fingertip trace down the runway of Link’s bicep; a simple reconnaissance mission. “Link…” he said, low and under his breath. “I know you. I know you want this. Please.”

     And then Link’s lips lifted-off at mach speed, meeting Rhett’s in a catastrophic mid-air collision. Debris and sparks and smoke went everywhere, and lips and hands and fingers rocketed off like torpedoes. Sweat-slick skin stuck against sweat-slick skin, wrestling off shirts and belts and shoes at full-throttle as the pair spiralled down to a fiery crash on the office floor. Heavy panting echoed off the walls; humid, wafting breaths descending over exposed flesh. Rhett’s hot mouth muffled Link’s gasping cries as he entered him, his knees and elbows and the sharp airfoils of the bones above Link’s ass grinding against the hard ground. Both men went on autopilot, minds blank as they cruised at an altitude of forty-thousand feet, limbs trembling and hips thrusting into one another with the force of a fleet of gunships. When they reached their climax, neither could could be stifled as the groans of sweet release soared through their lips, toes curled and knuckles white.

     They both laid limp on the floor, Link’s head resting on the gentle repeating ascent and descent of Rhett’s chest, his lean frame pressed flush against Rhett’s side despite the sweltering temperatures in the room and the hot touch of each other’s skin.  
     “Rhett,” Link whispered. “I— we shouldn’t’ve—“  
     “Shh,” Rhett hushed with a gentle finger pressed against the other man’s lips. “Shh.”

**Author's Note:**

> I figured that actual airplane turbulence would be a too-literal interpretation of the prompt, so I sprinkled this with a bunch of aviation-themed metaphors. I hope I didn’t go too overboard. It’s hard to write smut in around 500 words, it doesn’t leave much room for the sexy stuff! Ahahah, I tried, anyway. Hope you enjoyed, and as always, kudos, questions, critique, and comments are really appreciated.
> 
> You can find me on tumblr @ratchetrhink!


End file.
